Clarity
by wesleyisawesome
Summary: A new world, full of terrors and horrors. The death started to walk again, craving for flesh. Survivors are there, few but there are survivors. The story follows the story of a girl named Yasmin and her little sister called Eliza as they adjust to their new lives where it is all about the survival of the fittest.


Wandering through the dark forest, holding nothing but my baseball bat. Running, being chased by a four rotting corpses. In my other hand, the small hand of a small 10-year-old. Running to our doom, the doom. While having no supplies and those walkers as I like to call them creeping upon us I fear for the worst, death, a slow and painful death. Being killed while the flesh is getting ripped of your bones and if you are lucky enough to not completely to be devoured you will survive, survive, only to return as one of them again.

The distance between the walkers and us is growing, making our way forward to the safety of our own lives. Safety, no place on earth is save again, and never will be save again. Cities overrun by the undead with their rotting limbs and their smell of the death. Graving for flesh, no matter if it is human or animal. Everything that is alive, everything that is warm, they will just grab it and devour it, like it is nothing. In a matter of days, the whole world population seemed to be destroyed and turned into these monsters but me and this small girl, my sister survived.

One root, one tree root would just destroy this. While we run my foot crashes into a high root, causing me to lose my balance and trip, falling to the ground and those creeps creeping upon me. My foot, stuck in nowhere and my little sister crying, crying like she hadn't done in ages.

'Eliza, You need to run. Run away from here, leave me alone. You will survive! You hear me!' I say while holding her small hand, her shaking body lays down next to me. Her crying makes sure she can't say a word while the tears start to roll down my face, my dirty face. The undead already a few metres away from us, ready to devour us, ready to kill us. I slowly close my eyes, praying it would be over soon.

Out of nowhere, the sounds of an arrow flying through the sky, piercing through the air and hitting a target. The sound of flesh being hit by something. A heavy body falls next to me and the rotting smell is horrible, causing me to have my vomit in my mouth. A few more seconds and two more bodies lay behind me. A miracle, just a miracle happened.

As I slowly raise my head from the ground, I see a figure, only about 10 metres away from me. A man, strong and perfect. A true hero, wielding his crossbow. Eyes to fall in love with, beautiful and sparkling. He gives me the feeling that nothing can go wrong, nothing on this earth, this godforsaken earth. Perfect.

'Are you planning to keep laying there and have more of those freaks creep upon you?' The man says as he looks at me and Eliza, laying there.

'It would be fine if you could help me get out of this hole.' I answered him, waiting for his reaction. He slowly walks over to me, wielding his crossbow low.

'I see, you are stuck down there.' He says as he kneels down, next to my leg. His strong hands gently touch it, wrap his hand around my ankle as he pulls, getting me out of the hole. With one smooth movement he gets my foot unstuck and I slowly get up.

'Thanks, thanks for saving our lives, thank you for everything you did.' I whisper as I already fall into his arms, hugging him. He is shocked for a moment as I press my chest against his, feeling all of his muscles. He pets my back and all around me disappears, only him and me. He lets go of me and I am brutally forced back into this world, the hell of earth with walking corpses and all of the horror.

'Are you alone? Are there more survivors? More people that managed to survive?' My little sister bursts out, she misses having people around, you can tell that and we have only been wandering through this for a few days. A few days, strangely enough the military and the government immediately failed. We got late, we went into Atlanta, only to find it overrun by walkers who were craving for our flesh.

'There is a group of us, about 15 survivors. We live in a small camp. We got some children there and also some women. You can come with me.' The man says as he guides us through the woods.

'I am Daryl, Daryl Dixon by the way.' He says.

'I am Yasmin. And this little girl here is Eliza.' I say as I shake his hands. He grabs my hand and shakes and we keep on walking.

'My feet are hurting.' Eliza says.

'Come over here, I will carry you.' I said but before I even could grab her, Daryl already took her on his back.

'Please hold this for, we are almost at camp.' Daryl says while he gives he crossbow to me, the one he saved my life with. It is heavier than it looks like but seeing Daryl with my little sister just makes me melt away.

'Is your camp secure? Is it good enough to make us live and protect us from the dangers from the woods and Atlanta, you know we are close to Atlanta right?' I mutter.

'Don't worry, we got enough men to protect you and your little sister. I am sure everyone wants you to be with us. We need people.' He says with his amazing voice, a voice so pure it makes me feel good in the inside.

'How do you feed 15 people?' I ask, again.

'We send groups of people into Atlanta to retrieve some of our supplies but I hunt. You were lucky enough the catch me while hunting, if I wasn't there you would probably never made it.' He says

As we come out of the forest we walk in a small camp, a few tents, a camper and some cars.

'Hey Daryl, Who is that?' An unknown woman asks him.


End file.
